Conte pour enfants turbulents
by Realgya
Summary: Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, un grand royaume fait de nuages, de sucre et de barbe-à-papa.


**Conte pour enfants turbulents**

* * *

**Avertissement : **SK appartient toujours à Takei-sama.

**Note : **Petit texte sans prétention parce que le "Conte pour enfant sage" de Rain on your back m'a fait rêver.

**Personnages : **Hao, Jeanne, Tamao

* * *

Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, un grand royaume fait de nuages, de sucre et de barbe-à-papa. Tous les habitants vivaient heureux et chérissaient leurs souverains, mais ces derniers étaient tristes de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Un jour cependant vint au monde une petite princesse aux cheveux rougeoyants comme l'aurore. Aussitôt les souverains organisèrent une grande fête pour célébrer sa naissance.

…

Tous les habitants du royaume furent invités, sauf un. Le seul à ne pas recevoir d'invitation fut un puissant sorcier dont les pouvoirs faisaient peur à tous les autres et dans le dos duquel on chuchotait qu'il était maléfique.

Le jour de la fête, la petite princesse croulait sous les cadeaux de tous les invités quand, soudain, le ciel trembla dans un grand coup de tonnerre et le sorcier fit son entrée au palais. Il s'avança jusqu'au berceau duquel le fixaient deux grands yeux roses curieux.

— Moi aussi, dit-il, je veux faire un cadeau à cet enfant. La princesse en grandissant aura la grâce et la beauté. Chacun l'aimera et lui sera dévoué. Mais ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans elle sera brûlée par un dragon et en mourra.

…

Aussitôt le sorcier partit d'un grand rire machiavélique et disparut alors qu'une fée se jetait sur le berceau de la princesse.

— Non, dit-elle, certes tu seras brûlée par un dragon mais tu n'en mourras pas. Tu tomberas dans un sommeil profond qui durera mille ans et au bout duquel tu seras réveillée par un baiser d'amour véritable.

Les pouvoirs de la fée n'étaient pas suffisants pour annuler la malédiction mais elle utilisa toute sa force magique pour la tordre suffisamment pour sauver la vie de la princesse.

Les souverains ordonnèrent ensuite de tuer tous les dragons du royaume et demandèrent à la fée de cacher la princesse dans une forêt enchantée.

Seize années s'écoulèrent alors pendant lesquelles la princesse gagna en grâce et en beauté comme l'avait prédit le sorcier.

…

Le jour de son seizième anniversaire, la princesse — qui n'était pas aussi belle et gracieuse que le disaient les gens — fut raccompagnée par la fée au palais. Pendant qu'elle patientait toute seule dans une pièce en attendant de rencontrer ses parents, un pan du mur disparut près d'elle, dévoilant un passage secret.

Parce qu'elle était curieuse et pas très maligne, la princesse partit en exploration sans se rendre compte que le passage se refermait derrière elle.

Elle chemina un moment, monta de nombreuses marches, et finit par survenir dans la plus haute tour du château. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de tentures bleutés, le sol de tapis aux couleurs de la nuit et le plafond d'arabesques dorées. Toute la pièce baignait dans la lumière ténue des chandeliers. Au centre se trouvait un jeune homme beau et mystérieux. Ses cheveux ébène étaient tressés avec du fil doré et son front ceint d'une couronne finement ciselée. Il portait sur lui une grande robe ample couleur de lune et dans ses yeux brillaient des étoiles par milliers.

Aussitôt la flamme de l'amour s'alluma dans le cœur de la princesse, qui ignorait que le jeune homme en face d'elle n'était non pas un jeune homme ordinaire mais un dragon pouvant prendre forme humaine.

…

Un simple sourire du dragon fit vaciller la princesse. Son teint devint aussi rose que sa chevelure et elle ferma vivement les yeux en ramenant les mains vers elle, comme pour se protéger d'une vision interdite. Le dragon rit.

— Viens, ordonna-t-il.

La princesse s'avança, saisit la main tendue vers elle, se laissa entraîner contre le tissu lunaire et eut même l'audace de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices. Aussitôt cependant elle se sentit brûler de l'intérieur et tomba dans les bras du dragon profondément endormie.

Ce dernier l'allongea sur les tapis et condamna la tour. Mille ans vinrent à passer.

Le château était désormais inhabité. Une forêt d'épines en condamnait l'accès. Squelettes et esprits mauvais hantaient les murs de pierre et, au sommet de la plus haute tour, le dragon gardait sa princesse — plus belle et plus gracieuse qu'on ne le racontait. Il brûlait quiconque osait approcher et crachait des incendies autour de la forêt d'épines.

Nombreux furent les chevaliers en tout genre qui périrent dans les flammes jusqu'au jour où une folle prêtresse se présenta avec l'espoir de délivrer la princesse.

…

La prêtresse n'était pas une simple prêtresse. Elle appartenait à l'ordre guerrier au service du Bien. Tirant son épée magique de son fourreau, elle se tailla un chemin d'abord parmi les flammes puis parmi les ronces et enfin parmi les esprits mauvais. Elle grimpa parmi les ruines du château jusqu'à arriver au pied de la plus haute tour.

En mille ans, les cheveux de la princesse avaient tant poussé qu'ils jaillissaient hors de la tour et descendaient jusqu'au sol. Le dragon les trouvait si beaux qu'il aurait été sacrilège de les couper — pire les brûler. La prêtresse s'en servit comme d'une corde et escalada la plus haute tour jusqu'au repère du dragon.

Au centre de la pièce mystérieuse dormait la princesse — plus belle et plus gracieuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. À ses côtés veillait sur elle le roi-dragon.

La prêtresse tomba aussitôt en amour face à cette scène.

Parce qu'elle avait traversé et les flammes et les épines et les ruines, le dragon la laissa approcher.

Alors la prêtresse réveilla la princesse endormie d'un baiser d'amour véritable.

…

Ensemble, le dragon, la prêtresse et la princesse restaurèrent le grand royaume de nuages, de sucre et de barbe-à-papa et en devinrent les nouveaux souverains. Ils vécurent longtemps et furent très heureux.

…

— Mais ils étaient tristes de ne pas avoir d'enfant ? proposa Hao avec un sourire en coin.

Tamao rit doucement en réponse alors que Jeanne se lamentait quelque peu.

— C'est déjà fini.

— C'est toi aussi, tu as balayé d'un rien mes incendies, ma forêt d'épines et mes esprits mauvais pour passer directement au baiser, lui fit remarquer Hao. Moi qui voyais déjà la prêtresse crucifiée à l'entrée du palais avec son fantôme hantant les lieux…

— Crucifiée ? répéta Jeanne, choquée.

— Tu aurais préféré découpée en morceaux ? proposa charitablement Hao.

— Si elle avait eu un peu de bon sens, la prêtresse aurait tranché la tête du dragon plutôt que de l'épouser, lâcha Jeanne avec désinvolture.

— Oh non, chuchota Tamao alors que Hao éclatait de rire.

— Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, prêtresse-guerrière, ricana Hao.

Jeanne s'empara du premier coussin qu'elle eut sous la main et le lança en direction de l'impertinent qui, pour ne pas changer, l'évita avec tant de facilité que c'en devenait humiliant.

— Moi je l'aime bien l'histoire comme ça, fit remarquer Tamao.

— Moi aussi, approuva Jeanne. On en invente une autre ?

— D'accord mais je commence, parce qu'entre le royaume de nuages de Tamao et ton pays imaginaire de tout à l'heure, un peu de changement serait le bienvenu.

— On t'écoute, Monsieur Anti-Bisounours, le provoqua Jeanne.

— Hm… Il était une fois un donjon peuplé de liches, de harpies, de spectres et de zombies. Le donjon était gouverné par un roi dont la tyrannie avait été telle que les dieux l'avaient maudit en le changeant en crapaud.

— Hao ! Tu sais que Tamao a la phobie des crapauds, s'écria Jeanne avec une mine offusquée.

— Attends, tu m'as coupé avant le meilleur, le seul moyen de rompre le maléfice est d'embrasser le crapaud blanc.

— C'est toi le crapaud !

Et Jeanne, puérilement, attrapa un autre coussin et se jeta sur Hao avec l'idée d'en découdre. Et Tamao, pour ne pas être en reste, les enveloppa tous les deux d'un câlin.


End file.
